


The Show

by humanyubel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, but this is for Grace., really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/humanyubel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalluto and Killua go to Alluka's play.<br/>( Really short like maybe two paragraphs )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiberius_thor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberius_thor/gifts).



It was Alluka's night to shine as the detective, Kalluto and Killua sat in the audience, scarcely breathing as they watched their sister preform. Killua taking pictures every time he could, and Kalluto sketching Alluka the best he could in the dimly lit theater room.

Near the end Kalluto looks over at Killua and does a double take.

"Are you crying?" He hisses his question out as quietly as possible.

Killua shakes his head vehemently , wiping at his eyes roughly.

"She's doing really good."

"I know."

\---

When the plays over Alluka's grinning at them from up on the stage. Kalluto and Killua cheer the loudest.

She rushes over to them afterwards, giving the both of them tight hugs.

"I got so nervous at the beginning." 

"You did great." Kalluto says softly.

"It was so loud though!"

"It's fine, less people will come tomorrow night, so it'll be quieter."

"Gon's coming tomorrow night isn't he?"

"Yeah, he was busy today though. He was really sorry. He said he'd take you out for ice cream."

"Cool!"

It's the end of their night at school, and Alluka's happy to have heramily with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short.  
> CONGRATS ON YOUR PLAY, GRACE!


End file.
